


To Move On and Learn to Live

by spicy_susan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character(s), Multi, Other, Slow Build, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_susan/pseuds/spicy_susan
Summary: Harry Potter defeated Voldemort during the summer after the sixth year, and school is to be resumed as normal. Despite having defeated Voldemort, Harry still felt the need to help those around him, and throughout that, Malfoy got mixed up in the mess.Harry x Draco





	To Move On and Learn to Live

The September sun shone over the gloomy graveyard, showing the sweet irony of what could have been, what should have been, but never got the chance.  
Harry stood over the gravestone, torn between bitterness and grief. Gently, he placed the arrangement of flowers on the grass. White lilies, to represent forgiveness, and vibrant blue forget-me-nots, a promise to never forget the deceased man.

It had been two months since Albus Dumbledore had died, and grass was just beginning to grow anew on the patch of his grave. Harry fell down to his knees, just like a single tear fell down his cheek, like a thinning river succumbing to the sun.

“You gave me this dangerous quest, Dumbledore, even though I am but a teenager. There are grown-ups with many more years of experience than I have, and yet you expect me, a boy who have been shown a most unkind life, to kill Lord Voldemort. Like, if you know how I feel, why would you say that? Like you put me in such an uncomfortable situation. Like you know I’m not happy and I’m trying to see if it will work out here and I know that it’s not.”

Harry sighed heavenly, his chest heaving with unadulterated pain. 

“Foolish boy. I knew you would show up here.”

Harry jumped and turned around. “Voldemort!”

Voldemort smirked, his nooseless face stretching into a cruel smile. “Naïve child. Did you really think I would not place spies to alert me, on the grave of Dumbdoor? Of course sentimentalism would bring you here, Harry Potter.”

Harry stood slowly, letting his wand fall into his hand. “Sentimentalism is what makes me human.” 

Voldemort took out his wand in his slender, pale fingers. “Now we will duel, and the boy-who-lived will turn into the boy-who-died.”

Harry nodded grimly, his mouth turned into a worried frown. What Voldemort didn’t know was, underneath that frown was a small, hidden smirk.

Harry lifted his wand, “expelli-“ he began, then yelled “YEET” and threw his wand at Voldemort. It struck violently against his flat face.

“WHAT the-“Voldemort growled unhappily confused.

“You thought, bitch?” Harry said. He slid his hand into his back pocket and pulled out an aku-14. “Say hello to my little friend.” He cried in an Asian-American accent and shot Voldemort right in the tummy. 

Voldemort fell to the ground and Harry victoriously stood above him. Voldemort began to laugh. “You can’t kill me. I am immortal, fool!”

“Oh?” Harry said. “You mean your horrorcroxies?”

“How did you know?” Voldemort roared concernedly.

“I know a lot, Tom Riddle.” Harry smirked. “Accio Horocruxes.”

Several objects flew from nowhere and landed in front of Harry.

“Why didn’t I think of that?”

Harry gasped and turned around slwoly. “Dumbledore?”

“Your brave actions have made me live once again.”

“Neat!”

“You may have my horcruxes,” Voldemort moaned, “but only a basilisk venom can kill them! Also, Dumbledore this is between Potter and me, so can you not?”

“Fair enough” Dumbledore sadly rumbled and apparated away to Hogwarts where he needed to snatch back the Headmaster roll. 

“I may not have basilica venom, but you don’t know all of my secrets.” Harry said triumphantly. “Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!”

“What is this Japanese bullshit?” Voldemort breathed in pain as a green dragon appeared and ate the horcruxes.

“Was that a tasty snack?” Harry cooed at the dragon.

The sight of the boy-who-lived taking out a chess-board and feeding it to his dragon was the last thing Voldemort saw before the world faded into black and he was defeated, once and for all. 

END scene one

 

Harry loved being back at Hogwarts with his friends. However, everything had changed since Voldemort had been defeated. He was more famous and popular than ever. He just wanted to be normal.

Being in the spotlight sucked. People had these great expectations of him. But he was just Harry, and he wished people would like him for who he was as a person, and not for what he was known for.

“Harry Potter!” A reporter yelled, showing a microphone in his face. “How does it feel like to be the savior of the wizarding world?”

“I don’t care!” Harry whimpered unhappily. “Do any of you even know my favorite food? You don’t know me! Goodbye!”

Harry powerwalked slwoly away, running all the way to his defiance against the dark arts class.

“Hey Ron and Hermione” He said despondently wretchedly sitting down next to them. 

“Harry what’s wrong?” Hermione begged.

“Just some preps. Don’t worry about it, class is about to begin now.” Harry responded.

Linguistic communication is the foundation of civilized human life. Without it humanity would not be as advanced as it is, and education would not be feasible, nor would sciences and disciplinary skills be possible to study, had it not been for the existence of language. Words speak truth and falsehood. Words can in the mouth of the speaker be believed to be true, when they are in actuality untruthful. Language is like a two-edged sword and the fickle mind of humans dictate its meaning.

What Harry Potter just said, and I quote: “Class is about to begin now” is one of those disquieting moments where words were self-assuredly spoken, and believed to be true, when they were in fact false. 

According to the evidence (see chapter five; Hogwarts a History, schedule), the class was supposed to begin “now”. However, the current professor was late due to extra original circumstances that should not be mentioned or even contemplated, for the consequences are severe beyond our imagination. (Hint; a gnarly goblin is involved)  
In conclusion, Harry intended to speak the truth, but was unwittingly speaking falsehood. 

“Where is the professor?” Harry bemoaned. 

“Probably got his beaklike nose stuck in the doorway.” Ron laughed.

Right then Professor Snape entered the classroom. Nobody but Harry seemed to notice the flicker of hurt behind Snaps eyes, probably because his massive nose was obscuring the view of them.

Harry started thinking about Snape. Was he imagining things, or were there unspoken dollops of waterworks deep within his eyes, unshed tears of grief never expressed or processed?

When class ended Harry told his friends to go to lunch without him. He had things to do. 

He approached nervously the professor. “Excuse me, Sensei.” He said.

“Potter, what do you want?!” Snape barked.

“Sir, I know you were in love with my mother.”

“What?” Snape blushed unsure wrathfully. “Who told you?”

“Professor Dumbledore.” Before Harry had the chance to say anything more, Snape ran out of the classroom, his black cloak billowing behind him, like a bat flying away into the night….

Snape furiously knocked on Dumbledors gargoyle. “LEET ME IN” he whispered miserably. 

Dumbledore apprehensidly opened. “What can I do for you Snape. You’re not trying to steal my roll as the Headmaster, are you?”

“As if!” Snape winked. “Why would you tell Potter about me being in love with his mother?”

“Well, Snape, he wanted to have you expelled for killing me.”

“Omg you’re alive now. Get over it.”

“I had to show him the memories so that he would understand that you have a vow to protect him.”

“Oh Sweet Merlin. Ok bye.”

“Byeeee”

Snape sneaked sadly to his classroom where, gasp, Potter was waiting.

“Well, you know my secrets, did you come here to taunt me, Potter?”

“Predominantly no, professor, I am not a bully. Even though you have treated me unkindly since I was eleven years old, a child who has never done you any harm, I will not sink to your level and be a bully.” Harry said, gesticulating to the right. “I know you were in love with my mother, but its time to move on.”

“What the? But I say “always” and have my doe Patronus. It’s my thing?”

“That’s so sad. Btw you know how the defiance against dark arts job is cursed, and technically you shouldn’t be able to work this year since you did it last year? Because I killed Voldemort (sick), you get to keep your job. So, you owe me a flavor.”

“Oh, I can’t argue with that logic.”

“Therefore, I signed you up to the British Netflix show “100% hotter” because I think you need help.” harry humbly murmured, as always a savior.

To be continued….

**Author's Note:**

> Like comment and subscribble


End file.
